


Pathways of the Heart

by Spunky0ne



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Renji, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, omega byakuya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne
Summary: Enraged after being cornered by the elders into making an heir, Byakuya overhears a drunk Renji making lusty comments about him and makes a rash decision to take his revenge on both. But letting himself be impregnated by the handsome red-haired alpha turns out to be more than any of them bargained for.For the lovely artist, Levath. Check her out on Deviantart, where she is Levath6! A biiiiig thank you to SesshomaruFreak for her assistance on Renji’s part in the chapter! You sweet, cute little perv, you! This is my first Bleach Omegaverse, and I’ll just tell you that I use a non-traditional approach, so no need to correct anything. I walk to the beat of my own drummer. Hope you enjoy. Love y’all!
Relationships: Renji/Byakuya, Rikichi/Tetsuya
Comments: 23
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Kuchiki Byakuya sat quietly at his desk in the sixth division headquarters, his body calm and his stern grey eyes gazing down at the report he was holding. But as much as he tried to focus, he couldn’t help being distracted by the increasingly riled state of his fukutaicho’s vibrant reiatsu.

_Not that Renji can help it, I suppose. Being a former street child of the Rukongai, he was not taught to suppress his instincts or his reiatsu. In fact, radiating power was a warning used to keep aggressors away._

_In the low Rukongai, an alpha was either a protector or he was a monster._

_Betas ran in pack, usually with an alpha leader._

_Omegas, being rare to begin with, and having their strength more often in heart and intelligence rather than in body, tended not to live to maturity. If they did, they were inevitably claimed by an alpha and made responsible for holding the pack together. The betas belonging to an alpha who was killed by another alpha either joined the aggressor’s pack or they were killed. An omega belonging to an alpha who died…was claimed by their mate’s killer. So they often made the painful choice to end their own lives to avoid such a fate._

_Rukia told me that when Renji emerged as an alpha, the two of them formed a pack together. Renji was strong, so he did manage to stay alive and Rukia survived as well. However…she also told me that Renji once claimed an omega boy who was the mate of an alpha who attacked Renji’s pack and died. The boy had been claimed by force before, so he was not unhappy with the loss, and he and Renji slowly fell in love. I know the boy died, though Rukia was too uncomfortable to speak of the exact circumstances. I know Renji feels guilt over that loss, even though, according to Rukia, it was not his fault. I think that what it comes down to is that Renji is a protector who feels he failed to protect the one he loved._

_I am convinced that this is at the heart of why Renji is so protective of me, now that we are on good terms…though…he has no idea at all that I am an omega._

_Only the elders of the family and Tetsuya know._

He closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in slowly and sensing the light presence of his cousin’s reiatsu that radiated from a special charm he wore around his neck.

_For over a hundred years, I have been forced to allow his sweet reiatsu to distract nearby alphas away from discovering what I am. Most simply assume that Tetsuya and I are intimate. I am sure that is what Renji thinks. Otherwise, I couldn’t sit so close to him every day with my reiatsu teasing him and riling him and him holding back._

He opened his eyes just in time to see the redhead stealing a glance at him.

_If Renji knew, he would never look up to me as he does. He would probably have claimed me long ago._

One graceful hand reached up to lightly brush against the moon-shaped pendant he wore and his heart quickened as he felt Renji’s eyes sneak another look at him.

_But I was not born to be the property of an alpha. Careful breeding made me powerful, even though I am an omega, and my clan is determined to protect that line of great power within the family. Placing a known family omega near me to ward off hunting alphas and honing my skills to their height, the elders would kill me themselves rather than see me claimed by one not of noble descent._

_But they grow impatient. I have been feeling this ever since the war with the quincies ended. Yes, I feel it, and I know what they will eventually demand of me._

Byakuya was almost relieved to be distracted from his thoughts by a barely stifled yawn from the still diligently working Rukon-rat. He turned his head slightly, watching as Renji realized his yawn had been noticed, then quickly began to apologize.

“S-sorry, sir. I uh…”

“It’s late,” Byakuya said quietly, “and it looks like you have finished anyway. You are dismissed.”

Renji broke into a wide grin and stood.

“Thanks, Taicho,” he chuckled, taking his sword from the stand behind his desk, “You have a good night. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Renji.”

It wasn’t until the door had closed behind his subordinate and Byakuya was alone in the office that he could relax. Even then, Renji’s reiatsu still radiated in the room and Byakuya felt the always present twinges of attraction.

_I do not dislike his scent. In fact, if I was not the son of one of the great clans, we might have become lovers, but then all Renji would see would be my weakness. He would not respect me as he does. The world is cruel to omegas, who in fact are the visionaries, the creators of great things, and who have their own power, though it is not often physical. The missed detail of the alpha and omega partnership is that both are strong in their own ways, and together the two balance each other. Traditionally, alphas lead because they have brute force on their side…but a balanced alpha and omega pair can be virtually unstoppable._

_This is the detail lost amidst the brutality of everyday life, mostly because those perfect balances, those resonances rarely occur. When they do, history is made._

The approach of a hell butterfly distracted him out of his thoughts, and the noble sighed and nodded for the dark insect to yield its message. He barely kept from rolling his eyes at the sound of the high elder’s voice.

_While Nori, himself, is an ally, the rest of the elders are a mixture of those loyal to the more conservative clan values and those loyal to me._

“Byakuya, I know you are about to leave work to go home, but there have been some developments that require your presence…and…I would advise you to have Tetsuya attend with you. I cannot say more. Please, just come to the council hall.”

He felt a flicker of concern at the high elder’s tone, but it seemed there was nothing to be done to avoid the situation, whatever it might be.

And there were rules that protected him.

Still, the suggestion to bring Tetsuya was unsettling.

Byakuya set his work aside and headed out of the office, looking around and giving Tetsuya a little smile of greeting as his cousin appeared from out of the shadows.

“Byakuya-sama, are you all right?” Tetsuya asked, frowning, “Your reiatsu is disturbed…and more than just from being near your alpha fukutaicho all day. Is something wrong?”

Byakuya laid a hand on his cousin’s forearm and looked into his concerned eyes.

“I have just received a communication from the high elder,” the Kuchiki leader explained, “He says that something is amiss at the council hall and he warned me to have you attend with me. We need to go at once, but you must keep your eyes and ears open. Stay close by my side and use your powers to conceal yourself. Have several of your escape forms set and if you sense danger to me, do not hesitate.”

Tetsuya gave him a look of alarm.

“You don’t think they would really try anything?” he inquired worriedly, “There has been such uneasiness as we’ve recovered from the war. I thought they were trying to keep things calm.”

“They were,” Byakuya agreed, “I do not know the nature of what has brought about the current discord. I only know that we need to be prepared, Tetsuya.”

“I will not let harm come to you, Byakuya-sama. You know that,” Tetsuya assured him, “I will be ready.”

Byakuya nodded and watched as his cousin faded into the shadows again, then he turned and headed in the direction of the Kuchiki council hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji sighed as he walked, distancing himself from the office he shared with his alpha captain. It was a decent walk to the Wolf Den, and so naturally, his thoughts had time to wander.

_I wouldn't have minded staying in the office with him. He's so...striking. He's beautiful and powerful, like an alpha is supposed to be. But the scent of his cousin is always around him, so Taicho smells like his lover, an omega._

_I don’t give a damn, nor have I ever, about what people say or what they think. The truth is that omegas are special, and the way most people view them is fucking sickening. They're usually level-headed, loyal, and they may not necessarily be physically strong. Their strength is in being smart and creative. They often wield fascinating amounts of spiritual power and have no problem connecting with people._

_Not to mention, they’ve gotta have enormous emotional strength to withstand the absolute bullshit the world throws at them. 'Weak, only good for one thing...' Uggh it pisses me off!_

_I never looked down on omegas as much as other alphas do, but even I was still guilty of it. Itsuki taught me better..._

Renji shook his head to avoid the painful memories that swelled in his mind, redirecting his focus instead to his lovely captain. But doing so ignited flickers of lust in his hungry loins and he felt the agitation of unfed sexual desire.

_Damned rut…_

It wasn’t entirely out of his control, but the hours of being closeted in the sixth division office with his beautiful, sweet smelling taicho were enough to unsettle _any_ alpha. He gritted his teeth, biting at his lips as his mind began to dream of the impossible.

_What...what if Taicho was an omega? _

_Nope, not going there._

_His cock throbbed and his balls ached painfully._

_Fuck, this is so not fair._

_He'd still be just as powerful, even if he wasn't an alpha, but that sweet, delicious scent would come from him instead of Tetsuya. Nothing against the guy, but I really envy him for getting to be in Taicho's bed every night. Hell, even if he was omega and never let me top, I’d still wanna be there._

_Taicho as an omega...he'd go into heat while I was around. I could take care of him, make him feel better. Then he'd ask if I would..._

Renji bit his lip, glancing around the busy street. He ducked into an alley, following it until he was out of sight. Hands shaking, he shoved one down his hakama to grip his sudden, raging desire. He was almost helpless against the torrent of need flooding him at the thought of his superior being an omega.

_No, he wouldn't ask. He's too proud. But I'd smell his arousal - fuck I bet that'd smell amazing - and I'd have to kinda corner him away from Senbonzakura so I wouldn't get my ass shredded._

_Taicho...Byakuya..._

_I wouldn't wanna alarm him. He wouldn't be scared, he's not scared of anything. But I'd reassure him as much as he needed. He’d probably fucking hit me for making him look weak, but I’d catch his hand and smirk at him and ask if that meant he wanted it hard. I’d tell him I’d play it either way that he wanted it, then I’d let his hand go._

_Once he knew I wasn't gonna try to harm him, he'd relax, the scent of arousal becoming stronger. I'd ask his permission before touching him of course, and in this ridiculous fantasy world of mine, he'd always say yes._

_I'd surprise the guy by taking my clothes off first, letting him see all of my markings and giving him a nose full of my scent. I’d watch his eyes get hazy with wanting me, then I’d strip him slowly, letting him see just how much he affects me. He'd get flustered -_

Renji groaned quietly as he pulled himself free and began stroking, unable to resist the thoughts that filled his mind. He tried to imagine it wasn’t his own hand touching him, but the smooth, firm hand Byakuya often touched him with on the arm or shoulder during their training. The roughness of his fingers kept him fluttering somewhere between dream and reality. He pushed himself harder into the dream.

He felt his control over his thoughts slip.

_I'd kiss him all over, worship that perfect body of his for as long as I could handle holding back. Then I'd guide him to bend over his desk...or maybe I'd just lift him and pin him to the closest wall...either way, I'd finally get to be inside him…_

_Yeah._

_He’d stop me for a moment and wouldn’t be able to keep himself from asking…no…begging for my knot…and me, pushing myself into that tight heat an’ bein’ stuck like that all damned night...Ohh sh-sh-shit!_

Renji clenched his teeth to mute any noises while he came, gasping and panting as his release painted the ground in front of him. Shame flooded him - he'd just been thinking about how omegas deserved respect, and here he was jerking off in a dark alley while imagining his perfect captain as one.

_Thinking thoughts like that about an alpha with a mate._

_Fuck._

_Itsuki would've been disappointed in me...I'm sorry, Taicho..._

An image of smiling green eyes and wavy blond hair filled his mind, adding long-suppressed pain to his shame.

"I need a drink. Or five," he muttered to himself as he straightened himself out and left the alley.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was grateful for the arrival of the early evening shadows that allowed his younger cousin to remain close by him as the two made their way to the Kuchiki council hall.

 _While_ _I know that even the least loyal elders on the council would never dare to harm me, there are those things they might do to try to take my fate from my own hands, and although I could best all of them in battle, fighting amongst ourselves is hardly good for the family, considering what we’ve just been through._

 _H_ e reached the marble steps of the great hall’s entrance and breathed a final reminder to Tetsuya to remain close. The two men entered the building and Tetsuya slipped unnoticed into a group of men entering the main council chamber. The younger Kuchiki set several escape forms in the chamber in addition to the ones he had set on the way inside, satisfying himself that if the elders were of a mind to try anything, he would be able to get the two of them out quickly. Tetsuya finished his preparations, then positioned himself to have an unobstructed view as well as an open pathway to reaching his cousin if there should be trouble.

The chamber doors opened again as he finished his work and Tetsuya watched closely as Byakuya and the high elder, Nori, entered together. The two sat down at the head of the long oval table in the chamber, and the high elder quickly brought the meeting to order.

“Lords and Ladies,” Nori addressed them, “I have passed on to Byakuya that you have a pressing concern related to the ending of the Soul King Protection Conflict and he has come to work with us to address it. Who will be speaking for the concerned parties?”

“I will,” answered a tall man with striking black eyes and silver-streaked black hair.

“Councilor Isas,” Nori acknowledged.

Byakuya kept his features carefully controlled, but scowled inwardly.

_Not surprising._

He stole a glance at the councilor’s adult son, seated behind him, who looked like a younger version of his father, with the same hard, black eyes and slicked back hair. He was careful to avert his eyes before the man noticed him looking. Isas stood to address the council.

“Ladies and Gentleman, I think I can speak for all of us when I day that I am glad that the conflict with the quincy invaders is over, and we can return to some semblance of normality. While I know that many of us are still mourning the fallen, we must now diligently turn our attention to strengthening the core of the Kuchiki family by ensuring that we will continue to lead the way for others with our example.”

 _Some example_ , Byakuya thought bitterly, _It is the leadership of the past that exacerbated the conditions that led to the war. And if I am sure of one thing, it is that this man is no leader._

“Will you explain exactly what you mean by this?” asked Nori, “and what has this to do with our leader?”

Isas turned his softly glinting eyes onto Byakuya and the Kuchiki leader felt a sudden chill at the impact.

“Well,” Isas continued, “I will get right to the point. In the opening battles, all of us are aware that we nearly lost our leader to the quincy aggressors. Byakuya, however formidable, was reduced to ruin and would have died if not for Squad Zero’s intervention.”

“We are aware of this.”

And I know you are also aware that Byakuya has been our leader for a very long time…much longer as a bachelor than any of our prior leaders.”

“And you have already had my word on that,” Byakuya said in a low, angry tone, “After forcing me to impregnate Hisana, which ended in her death, this council forfeited any rights it had to require me to marry anyone else!”

Isas stiffened, but continued to glare directly into Byakuya’s furious eyes.

“I know that,” he said sternly, “but whether you marry or not, you still have a commitment to carry on the power of the Kuchiki family.”

“I will not impregnate a concubine either.”

A little shiver went down his spine and he suffered a twinge of foreboding as the councilor went on.

“You all hear, do you not?” Isas said with a theatrical flare, “He has abandoned every path to providing the heir he promised…save one.”

Instantly, Byakuya’s reiatsu rose and he stood.

“I know what you are about to suggest,” he interrupted, “and there is no way that you are going to, without my consent…”

“He leaves us no choice,” Isas insisted, “From the moment of his elevation to leadership, Byakuya has rebelled, time and time again! We all heard him promise that bringing Hisana into the family, and then her sister, were going to be his last rebellious acts. He promised obedience. He promised adherence to our rules!”

“If I may, Councilor,” Nori interjected, “Byakuya is not the only one who has broken his promises. After Soujun’s impregnation and loss, this council promised that if Byakuya also emerged as an omega, his rights of choice would not be interfered with.”

“He used those rights of choice to defiantly marry that peasant woman!” Isas shouted, prompting a mixture of sounds of objection mingled with those of dissent, “And then, he made excuses as to why he wasn’t willing to impregnate her!”

“Hisana was too weak to carry his heir,” Nori said firmly, “All of you knew this when you demanded that the two should make a child.”

“If I recall correctly,” said the council’s secretary, “it was Hisana who made the decision.”

“Only after all of you shamed her and made her feel too guilty not to,” Byakuya said angrily, “and now you wish to do the same to me. It will not happen! I am not going to stand here and listen to you rant about how you have the right to determine my future! I have promised you an heir. I will decide how and when I will keep that promise.”

Isas glanced at his son and gave a barely perceptible nod. As Byakuya started towards the chamber door, a long, black snake shot across the room and wrapped around the Kuchiki leader’s right leg, swiftly encircling the calf and latching onto the back of one muscular calf.

“HOW DARE YOU!” Tetsuya shouted, flash stepping out of the shadows and quickly cutting away the offending serpent, then positioning himself in front of Byakuya protectively.

“Order!” Nori cried, “Orochi…”

Shouts erupted around the room as Tetsuya met his cousin’s eyes and reached for his hand. But another flash step sounded, then two sword slashes dropped the younger Kuchiki in his tracks.

“Tetsuya!” Byakuya gasped, watching his cousin collapse in a widening pool of blood.

“That will teach you to draw a weapon on this council,” Orochi scolded the fallen bodyguard.

Forgetting his own safety, Byakuya dropped to his knees at Tetsuya’s side. Nori flash stepped to their side and intervened as the rest of the council rose and started towards them, raising a shield around the room to prevent their leader’s escape.

“You!” Nori objected, drawing his own sword, “All of you…you have no right! We have rules of decorum. You have no right to engage in this…this betrayal!”

“Get out of the way, old man,” Isas hissed, “Don’t you understand? Byakuya has failed to keep his promise and has offered no path to doing so. He has violated his oath as leader, so by our rules, this council has the right to invoke the awakening ritual to activate his heat. We have the right to mate him with a family alpha to ensure the heir is conceived now. We have tried waiting and requesting and making deals. We are done with this! We all voted.”

“You are not allowed to even call a vote without me!” Nori exclaimed.

“The council was unanimous on this issue,” Isas insisted, “What happened in the war was enough to convince them that this has to end and we have to take the necessary steps to ensure the continuance of the power that runs in Byakuya’s bloodline. We cannot allow that bloodline to end. There is no other way.”

Nori’s hand tightened on his sword and his reiatsu rose until it sweltered.

“Over my dead body!” he hissed.

“Well,” Isas purred, his eyes glinting, “if that is the only way.”

He started to raise his sword, but then felt Byakuya’s hand wrap around his wrist.

“Byakuya!” Nori objected.

“Nori, Tetsuya is dying,” Byakuya said softly, “I will perform the ritual, just…take Tetsuya out. Get him to the healer.”

“No one moves until the ritual is completed!” Isas snapped, “The minute we drop the shield, that little half-blood will spirit him out of here.”

“No!” Nori shouted.

“You must stop,” Byakuya said, tightening his hold on the older man’s forearm, “If you cannot leave, then just…keep Tetsuya alive. As soon as the ritual is completed and the barrier is lifted, get him to a healer. Take him to Karakura Town. Have him healed by the human girl!”

“Byakuya…”

“It is all right,” Byakuya said, letting him go and moving in front of him, “Let the ritual continue.”

A slow, victorious smile crept across Isas’s face and he nodded to his son.

“The council has chosen Orochi to father the child.”

Byakuya looked back at the faces of the other councilors, some of whom looked back with no sign of remorse, but several of whom shifted uncomfortably and averted their eyes.

_Cowards!_

He managed to hold onto his composure as the elders gathered around him, chanting softly and letting their reiatsu out to flow around him.

_My heat cycles are usually naturally triggered, and I have always controlled them with medication, but the council has the ability to bring on a heat._

He shivered inwardly as the reiatsu curled around his body and Orochi’s, and he saw the black-eyed man’s dark orbs narrow aggressively.

_I…can’t do this, not with him. After what he did to Tetsuya and the others at the noble’s prison. To let that man touch me, let alone impregnate me…_

_…no…_

As the chanting increased and his pheromones and Orochi’s met and began to mix, Byakuya let his fingertips slide up over his breast to stroke the moon pendant Tetsuya had given him. He inched back slightly as Orochi closed in and reached one hand back to brush against Nori, who was leaned over Tetsuya.

_I can use the pendant to activate Tetsuya’s power, but he is not awake and I have never tried to control the waterform ability on my own. We never considered he would be unconscious. And within the barrier, I cannot call for Arashi. I have to risk it._

He closed his eyes as Orochi reached him and extended a hand in his direction. Focusing on the pendant, he sent a flicker of reiatsu through it. He heard Orochi and Nori gasp, then he felt himself being hurtled through the air and came crashing down in a splash of water onto the hard ground in a park that he recalled was near Renji’s apartment.

_Nori! Tetsuya!_

Looking around, he could find no sign of the two, but he quickly sensed Tetsuya’s faint reiatsu somewhere near the sixth division and Nori’s at Kuchiki Manor. He started to head towards Tetsuya’s direction, but was forced into the shadows as flash steps sounded in the distance and he felt the approach of at least two elders.

_I cannot let myself be found by them!_

He swallowed hard as the pheromones that had been awakened continued to seep out of his body and he felt the oncoming burning of his heat. Out of the corner of one eye, he spotted the Wolf Den Tavern and he angled towards it, doing his best to mask his reiatsu. He crept into the alley behind the place and peeked inside.

_All of the mixed reiatsu can throw them off. I will just..._

And that was when he heard the sound of Renji’s voice leaking out of the tavern.

_Renji…_

A harder twinge assaulted his body as he recalled the alpha fukutaicho’s narrowed eyes and golden tanned, tattooed body.

_Oh kami…_

And he was angry…so angry at what the elders had done. It would serve him right if…

“All right,” said Madarame Ikkaku’s gruff voice, “You lost, Renjish. So…Truth? Or dare?”

Laughter floated out into the dark alley.

“Eh…fuck,” Renji snickered, “Troof?”

“Okay. Tell us who you’d wanna have as your omega.”

Byakuya flinched, trying to ignore the ache in his loins as the redhead answered.

“C’mon guys…hell…I’mean, you know I…”

“Spill it, Red!” Kenpachi’s grating drawl sounded, making the noble growl softly, “Who’d be your omega dreamfuck?”

Other voices joined, shouting until Renji relented.

“Aw right, awwright. Y’all know I’d wan’ him…B-Byakuya-taicho.”

“An what would ya’ do with that petal-tossing princess,” Kenpachi laughed.

Renji giggled drunkenly.

“Don’ say anythin’ but I’d…if I could, I’d lay’im over that desk of his and do it righ’ there!”

Anger flared deep in the noble’s chest…anger at the damning fact of being an omega, of being betrayed by his own family and now by his own fukutaicho.

He didn’t know quite how he ended up on his feet and flash stepping in to land directly in front of the stunned redhead. Renji froze and his face went sheet-white as Byakuya’s sweet scent struck him.

“T-taisho?” he stammered as his shocked friends looked on, “What’re you…?”

“I think that is more than obvious,” he said, glaring into the redhead’s eyes.

“Oh sh-shit, y’din’ ah…”

“Shut up, Renji!” the noble snapped, “Come with me.”


	2. Night of the Heartstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a torrent of fury at the elders' betrayal and Renji's lusty, disrespectful words, Byakuya takes his revenge. But the experience leaves him uncertain...could Renji be feeling more for him than lust?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in honor of the talented Levath! The sketch of Tetsuya is sooooooo beautiful! I can’t wait to see the finished product. I only hope I can give you a story that comes close to being as beautiful. Also, a shout out to SesshomaruFreak for her assistance in the Renji/Byakuya citrus. Tasty as always! Love you all. Enjoy the new chapter, cheers, Spunky

Tetsuya’s body crashed down onto cold, unforgiving ground that was only slightly softened by a thin layer of grass on the surface. He gave a pained gasp as he landed and struggled to hang onto consciousness long enough to take note of his surroundings.

_The sixth division courtyard, just outside Byakuya-sama’s military headquarters._

He shivered and groaned as stinging pain radiated in his badly bleeding chest.

_Byakuya-sama?_

He closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind, and he thought he sensed his leader a short distance away, and in the presence of his own fukutaicho.

_He will be safe with Renji-san. I sense my power was activated through the pendant I gave him…but…I don’t…remember exactly…_

He strained his mind to recall the details, but the damage to his body made him unable to focus.

 _Arashi_?

Normally, his steed’s wispy voice would have whispered back to him, but he heard only night sounds and his own harsh breaths that misted the chill air…then a soft footstep.

_Who…?_

A little gasp sounded somewhere near to him, but injury and loss of blood left him unable to move or speak. The footsteps approached, then someone kneeled at his side, and Tetsuya managed to force out one agonized word.

“U-Urahara-s-san!”

The other person’s breath caught, then Tetsuya heard a little sound of reassurance and felt his clothing being opened.

“T-try to hold still…ah…ahh…I’ll…I’ve gotta stop the bleeding. Are you sure you wanna go all of the way to him? Can you make it that far?”

Tetsuya wasn’t sure at all that he would live long enough to reach the Karakura Town shopkeeper, but he also understood exactly how long he would survive in the hands of the Kuchiki clan if they were attacking their leader’s bodyguard. He tried to say more, but couldn’t force the words out. The person leaning over him slipped a cold hand into his.

“Hang in there, okay? I’ve sent a hell butterfly for someone who’s better at this than I am.”

“N-no!” Tetsuya groaned, trying to turn onto his side, “Th-they will…!”

“Oh, no, no, no!” the other objected, “I get it. You don’t want anyone to know. I promise you, Hanataro won’t tell anyone.”

Beyond words, Tetsuya could only give the man at his side a muted whimper of an answer, but the message passed between them was clear.

_Arigato._

The other’s lips smiled slightly and kind brown eyes looked down into Tetsuya’s hazy sapphire orbs.

“You’ll be okay. Hanataro is close by. We’ll get you to Karakura Town.”

_Ah, it is the third seat, Yuki Rikichi._

Reassured, Tetsuya let himself slip into a more relaxed state. He focused solely on each slow inhale and exhale as Rikichi held his hand and gently encouraged him. After a short time, another face appeared beside Rikichi’s, and Tetsuya felt powerful healing reiatsu flood his injured body. He couldn’t understand the garbled words the two young men spoke to him, but the message was clear as they lifted him onto a stretcher and slipped into Byakuya’s quarters to employ the taicho’s personal senkaimon.

_As third seat, Rikichi was entrusted with access to the family senkaimon to ensure his swift arrival anytime the squad captain needs him._

“This is Kuchiki Tetsuya?” he heard Hanataro ask in a shaky voice.

“I think so,” Rikichi answered, “I’ve only caught sight of him once or twice, but he’s always near Kuchiki taicho. I know the scent of his reiatsu.”

“His reiatsu has a scent?” asked Hanataro, “Oh, you mean, because he is an omega?”

“No. I mean, that is part of it, but there is something more…”

Rikichi paused and Tetsuya could hear their echoing footsteps in the dark corridor of the precipice world.

“It seems sort of wild, I guess.”

“Oh.”

_Rikichi can catch Arashi’s feral scent too?_

_But…?_

He felt a shiver go through one of the men carrying his stretcher.

“It’s so creepy in this passage,” Hanataro complained.

“It’s okay,” Rikichi assured him in a kind, friendly tone, “I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

“Oh right,” Hanataro chided himself, “You’re a third seat now. Congratulations.”

“To you also,” Rikichi responded, “I heard you were promoted after the war too.”

“Yes, I was,” Hanataro agreed.

Tetsuya felt the healer’s wide eyes fix on him for a moment.

“There was talk that Kuchiki Taicho wanted Tetsuya-san to be seated in the fourth, since the Kuchiki elders would not allow him a place in a fighting group. But the elders refused because they thought that would take his focus away from his duties to the leader of the clan.”

There was a longer pause, then Hanataro’s voice resumed, sounding slightly shaky.

“H-he was said to have the power of a taicho, and that’s why he’s Kuchiki taicho’s bodyguard, but I heard that his sword is a healing sword that only lets him fight when he must. For him to be in this condition…Do you know who did this?”

“No,” Rikichi admitted, frowning and shaking his head, “I’m not able to sense Kuchiki taicho right now. I think only certain people…”

He paused and both of the men carrying Tetsuya made sounds of surprise and distress as Byakuya’s reiatsu flared suddenly.

“Wh-what?” Hanataro yelped, “B-but that reiatsu is…!”

Rikichi stared down at Tetsuya in amazement.

“The reiatsu of an omega in heat,” he whispered, his voice echoing in the dark passageway, “All of this time, Tetsuya-san has been shielding him…”

“Yiii!” Hanataro whined, almost dropping his side of the stretcher, “No way! Kuchiki taicho is an omega??? But…but…!”

Rikichi looked down at Tetsuya, who forced his eyes open and focused on the third seat’s.

“E-elders are corrupt,” he panted out weakly, “Your c-captain is in danger! Please go t-to him!”

Rikichi met Tetsuya’s distressed eyes comfortingly.

“Tetsuya-san, he is with Abarai fukutaicho. Renji will take care of him.”

Rikichi flinched and made a sound of surprise as Tetsuya’s blue eyes filled with tears.

“B-but Renji-san is…an alpha!”

“I know,” Rikichi said more quietly, “but Renji is a good person, and he protects Kuchiki taicho. I promise you, Tetsuya-san, Renji won’t hurt him!”

XXXXXXXXXX

_"Shut up, Renji!" the noble snapped, "Come with me."_

When Renji just stared at him, Byakuya grabbed a muscular arm and hauled the bigger Soul Reaper to his feet.

_There isn’t time to run, but if we can just get into one of the rooms I can set a special barrier that will repel everyone while we…_

He shivered at the thought of what he was going to do, grateful that the threat to them left no time for second-guesses.

"I need to speak to you privately," he said in a low tone that he knew would carry to the redhead's friends and the other patrons whose curious stares he could feel. At the same time, he could sense his pheromones leaking out of control.

Almost instantly, Renji reacted, sucking in a breath as his auburn eyes widened. Byakuya tugged on his arm.

"Come with me."

Still feeling the shocked gazes and hearing the rising murmurs, he dragged his subordinate up the stairs that led to the private rooms above the tavern. Fury burned like hot coals in his chest as he heard Kenpachi’s drunken laugh and several patrons’ glasses clinked together in celebration.

_Animals…_

He pulled Renji into the first vacant room they came to, already beginning to breathe harder as excitement started flooding the alpha's scent. He barely had sufficient time to set the barrier in place before it became overwhelming, then Renji pulled the tormented noble around to face him.

Suddenly, Renji was kissing him hard, backing him into the wall.

_It’s as he said, against the nearest wall._

_Is he even seeing me anymore?_

_Still, the heat is burning me too. No matter how much I resist…_

Heat suffused his body as his mouth was forcefully invaded. He felt Renji tugging at his clothes, and his heart pounded painfully.

_Of course, this is all he wants from me...he already admitted that._

His pain at the Elders' betrayal boiled up, along with the hurt he felt at being considered little more than a broodmare by the man currently sliding rough hands under his clothes. Tortured and angry, he gave a mocking smile when Renji pulled him towards the bed.

"A bed?” he asked icily, “I was under the impression you wanted to just fuck me over my desk. That is what you said, isn’t it, Renji?"

The redhead flinched back from his words, causing a brief flicker of doubt in the midst of Byakuya's indignation.

"I...I mean...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like tha - "

“How else could you have possibly meant it? I am a thing to you, a means to an end. You’re no different than those old men who want to use me to make powerful children. You’re as drunk on my scent as those bastards are drunk with power.”

“Taicho…”

Byakuya shook his head, refusing to hear it.

“Don’t talk anymore,” he hissed, “We’re both at our limits. There’s no stopping it now. Why complain when you’re getting exactly what you wanted?”

He grabbed Renji's shoulders and kissed him again. The younger man only hesitated for a moment before kissing back roughly, groaning as he pushed his captain to the bed.

Renji's thoughts spun hazily, his hands acting of their own accord as he began unconsciously tearing at the remainder of the noble's clothes. He pinned Byakuya to the bed with one hand, yanking on his own clothes with the other.

"Taicho...Byakuya...this scent...fuck, you smell so fucking good!"

He barely felt how tightly the omega was holding onto him, missing the dark emotion flashing through the deep silver eyes.

He buried his face against Byakuya's throat, inhaling deeply as his tongue snaked out to instinctively lap at the pale, sweet flesh. A smothered gasp rewarded him, and he ground down against his superior.

He lowered one hand to grasp his own swollen member, groaning as he curled his fingers around the leaking head to coat them in slick precum. He used his knees to part the slim legs and reached down to stroke Byakuya's entrance.

The noble tensed under him, turning his head away. Undeterred, the alpha licked a pale cheek as he sank his fingers into the tight heat one by one. His hands shook with the effort of holding back as he forced himself to at very least make sure that Byakuya’s body was suitably prepared before he made his entry.

_But even with the preparation, I feel the knot forming in me. It’s going to fucking hurt when I put it in._

_Damn it!_

_I’ve gotta try to keep it under control…_

He pumped his fingers urgently, plunging in deeply and stroking the bundle of sensitive nerves inside the noble. Byakuya’s head remained turned away, but Renji was sure that he heard a muted gasp and heavier panting as he stroked the older man’s prostate. The intoxicating sound went straight to his agitated loins, and Renji’s fingers slid out. He lost a little of his control and grabbed Byakuya’s slender wrists, pinning them above the noble’s head as he began his entry.

“R-Renji…” Byakuya groaned still refusing to meet the redhead’s eyes, but yielding easily as a rough hand parted his thighs.

The sound of his voice and the heavier surge of pheromones overwhelmed the redhead, and he abandoned restraint, thrusting in heedlessly. In all of the time he had known Kuchiki Byakuya, the man had never expelled the horrific sound that escaped him as his pinned body was penetrated. But, lost to the ferocity of heat and rut, neither man had the cognizance to respond. Byakuya’s back arched and Renji’s hips crashed down, beginning an unforgiving barrage of hard, fast thrusts. Byakuya moved with him, keeping his head turned away and clutching at Renji, both looking for comfort and terrified at the primal animal his fukutaicho had become. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but in the midst of their coupling, Renji flipped him suddenly onto his belly, grabbing his pale bottom and lifting it to meet the alpha’s thrusting cock. He felt himself approaching climax and couldn’t help moving with the man stretched out along his back. But, before he could reach it, Renji shuddered and groaned, sending flashes of scathing heat into the trapped omega’s core.

 _He is too wrapped up in his own needs and his own pleasure to waste a moment thinking about mine_ , Byakuya mused inwardly as Renji collapsed onto his back, forcing him down onto his belly.

He laid still, his own body aching for release as he tried to ignore the more gentle stroking of Renji’s fingers and the affection in the tongue that ran along the side of his throat, then the warm, sleepy kisses that followed. In moments, the alpha was asleep and Byakuya trapped, body held in place and his mind so drowned in disappointment and despair that he couldn’t have moved even without the heavy knot that kept them connected.

_It’s no use making things worse by letting him see what he doesn’t need to see. Renji is getting his dream come true…to use me for sex while his friends are all out there laughing. The only solace is knowing that me being made into a laughingstock and carrying this fool’s child will also rankle the elders. The baby and I can’t be touched, nor can I be blamed, because of the betrayal that took place tonight._

_Yes, I just need to…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Renji stirred and growled in his ear. He nibbled at the back of Byakuya’s neck as his powerful hips began thrusting again.

_I just want this to be over. It’s sickening being so humiliated by the elders, by those idiots out there who know what’s going on in this room and sit there laughing about it, and worst of all, by this man who is supposed to be my trusted protector._

_Yes, a fukutaicho is supposed to protect and serve his taicho…and there is no way that this man will respect me enough to work as my subordinate._

_No._

_Once this travesty ends and I leave to go to Sakura no Kaiyo, I will see he is promoted. At least then, I will not have to hear him and the others laughing._

“B-Byakuya!” Renji gasped, his strong body quaking as he delivered his next release into the noble’s fury-numbed body.

_Why was I born an omega?_

_I know it is a useless question…but…I wish that things could be different._

He waited until Renji had fallen asleep again, then he stole a glance over his shoulder at the sleeping redhead. Unbidden tears filled his eyes at the sight of Renji’s deeply contented expression, and at the way the bigger man’s hands held onto him as though he really meant something.

_But I can’t mean anything to him. I am just the thing that gives him pleasure. He does not care about me at all._

He was aware that might be going too far, considering the redhead’s firm dedication to him.

_Up until the moment he knew I was an omega. After this, I don’t want to see him again, because he will never look at me again the way he did before. He looked up to me and sought to learn from me before, but now…_

“You’re so beautiful…” Renji mumbled, not even lifting his head as he let his fingers play in his taicho’s lovely, sleek, black hair, “…never saw anyone so beautiful, Taicho.”

The words jolted him to the core and Byakuya clenched his jaw and blinked away a fresh bout of hidden tears.

_You don’t even see me._

He kept his body still as Renji began thrusting yet again, resolving to let the numbness in his heart fill his body. But the initial bouts of sex seemed to have lessened the ferocity of the alpha’s desires, and he thrust more slowly, caressing the trapped noble’s hair and reaching around his waist to stroke his riled penis.

“Don’t!” he snapped, panting at the rush of sensation that struck him, “Don’t…t-touch me like that!”

“It’s okay, Taicho,” the redhead mumbled, sounding only half-aware, “I’ll make you feel good. Please trust me?”

“You ask me this _now_?” the noble hissed furiously, “The only thing I can trust is that this will be over soon and I will never have to…!”

He stopped himself abruptly, cringing inwardly at what he’d been about to say. He blinked in surprise as he felt the redhead stop for a moment, and though he panted harshly with the effort, he held himself still and continued to stroke Byakuya’s hair and the side of his angry face.

“Sorry, Taicho,” he apologized, “I know I lost it. I hope it didn’t hurt too much when I…”

“It was fine,” Byakuya said shortly, keeping his face carefully hidden, “I am fine.”

Renji let out a sad, shaky breath.

“I know you’re lyin’ to me, but I really meant it when I said I was sorry. Will you let me take care of you?”

“I don’t need you or anyone else to…!”

“Please,” Renji insisted, lacing together the fingers of one of his hands with Byakuya’s, “let me make you feel good too?”

The noble stiffened, but calmed enough to allow the gentle contact. Several moments passed before Byakuya finally gave the smallest nod.

Now that the burning edge of need had been tempered by two climaxes, Renji's awareness of the situation had cleared a bit, and he focused on his captain, laying still and stiff as a board under him.

Breathing deeply of Byakuya's scent and pheromones, Renji groaned as he nuzzled the silky black hair and carefully rocked his hips. He was aiming now, searching for that spot that would help the noble share in the pleasure.

He heard a gasp that was quickly cut off, and the slender body tensed under his.

"Taicho..." he purred, nosing in closer to the slender throat and pressing a kiss to the pale flesh.

He rolled his hips to hit that spot again, sensing a waver in the anger that emanated from his captain.

_I get why he’s angry. I said that shit about wanting to bend him over his desk and fuck him. He must’ve felt so humiliated…a respected military and clan leader being talked about that way by, not just a Rukon rat, but the guy he has to work with every single fucking day._

_I can’t even think of how to make it up to him, but I’ll try._

_Itsuki…help me out here._

He stroked the soft black mane, hearing Byakuya's breath hitch whenever he thrust into the snug warmth. He tightened his other hand on the noble's hard length, feeling it leak onto his fingers.

"Does that feel good, Taicho?" he murmured low as he started stroking in time with his gentle thrusts.

“N-nothing about enduring any of this feels good,” the noble said coldly.

But Renji could feel him breathing harder. He sped up his firm strokes, determined that Byakuya get pleasure here.

_Even if he doesn’t admit it, I want him to feel that there’s more to this than just alpha-omega sex._

_I do respect you, Taicho._

_I love you._

_Can you feel that?_

Byakuya clenched his teeth against the waves of warm tingles that washed over him. He hadn't expected to feel any pleasure from this, and had only said 'yes' because he didn't have a choice.

But this...he sucked in a stuttering breath, toes curling when Renji hit that spot inside him again. His anger still seethed through every fiber of his being, but his extremities were tingling as he clenched at the sheets.

_It almost feels like he actually cares._

Another thrust into his prone body, and he shuddered as a lewd little sound escaped him.

_…as though he feels something more than lust._

_…but…_

A final thrust and he felt Renji stiffen and shudder. The fresh spurts of melting heat struck him deep inside and pleasure flooded his body from end to end. For one beautiful moment, he could forget the elders, he could forget the insult and the humiliation of being forced to endure the unimaginable. For an instant, all he could feel was his connection to the powerful redhead, and the love that seems to spill out of his panting, shaking body, filling Byakuya’s and leaving both men warmed all through and deliciously sated.

_As much as we are together in this moment, it is only a moment. It will end and I will leave him._

_You should be happy, Abarai Renji._

_You have conquered me in front of everyone._

_Isn’t that what you wanted?_

He rested quietly in Renji’s arms as the redhead sank into sleep again, and as soon as he felt the tight knot holding them together release, he slipped out the window of the room and dropped down into the alley behind the tavern. He extended his senses and was unsurprised at finding he couldn’t read the elder Nori’s position.

_He will have gone into hiding, but I am sure he will return when he is needed to recapture control of the council._

He cast about more carefully for his cousin’s reiatsu and a cold shiver ran down his spine as he read the too-weak pulsation.

“Tetsuya…” he whispered, his grey eyes rounding.

Carefully masking his own presence, he fled the Seireitei, heading for Karakura Town.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tetsuya recovers and begins to make plans with Nori for Byakuya's safety, another crisis arises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks and thanks and thanks some more to the wonderful SesshomaruFreak, my bestest bestie! Hey LeVath, this is for you! *hearts* Merry Christmas! Aaaaand now, I'll be going back to my 12 days of Vic-mas writing! Love to all and the happiest of holidays, Spunky

The cool touch of a damp washcloth brushing over his face and throat and the familiar sound of his attendant’s voice brought Tetsuya out of the deep haze he’d fallen into as he’d been carried to Karakura Town. He forced his eyes open and made a little sound of relief as he found himself looking up at his elder cousin and clan leader.

“Koji! Byakuya-sama!” he greeted them shakily, trying to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down.

“Don’t try to get up yet,” Koji chided him, “You were badly injured, Tetsuya-san. We are safe for now. Kisuke guided us to this safe house. You need to rest more while you can.”

“To rest, but…?”

“There is nothing to worry about,” Byakuya assured him, slipping a warm hand into his, “Kisuke had the human girl, Orihime, stabilize you. Nori was transported by your charm to Kuchiki Manor, where he found Torio and Koji and brought them to Urahara as well.”

A troubled look overtook Tetsuya’s pale face.

“A-and you reached Abarai Renji?”

The heaviness in the air around them deepened.

“I did.”

The silent look the two exchanged made additional explanation unnecessary.

“D-did Abarai-san accompany you here?” asked Tetsuya.

“No,” Byakuya said solemnly, “I left him before he woke.”

Tetsuya silently read the carefully concealed emotions underneath the words and his hand tightened on the one that held his.

“I am sorry, Byakuya-sama,” he whispered, “I know this is not what you wanted. I wish that I had been there to protect you.”

“You did protect me,” Byakuya reassured him, “You put yourself in harm’s way, and you made sure that Nori and I reached safety. I could ask for no more in this situation. What happened between Renji and me…is not the most important thing. Renji wanted to have sex with me and he was more than happy to see me through the intense heat brought on by the council’s treachery. And although I would have had the circumstances be quite…different, I am not unhappy to be carrying his child rather than Orochi’s.”

Tetsuya studied his face quietly for a moment, then sighed sadly.

“That is a relief,” he answered solemnly.

He let go of Byakuya’s hand and reached up to touch the barely visible bite mark on the back of his own neck.

“Orochi is a monster whose love is even more toxic than his hatred.”

Byakuya nodded and let out a long, slow breath.

“No one would know the truth of that better than you.”

XXXXXXXXXX

A loud, insistent pounding dragged Renji from sleep. He shifted, only to groan miserably as he realized the pounding was coming from inside his head. He tried to open his eyes, only to squinch them tight at the brightness.

_Fuck, I really tied one on last night._

_Ugh…_

Renji took a slow, deep breath to try and ease the head pain and the bubbling nausea. As he inhaled, he frowned, not recognizing the smell of the sheets. His memory helpfully supplied him with flickers of being at the Wolf Den.

With another discomfited groan, he shifted his body, only for new scents to drift into the air from the disturbed sheets.

Cherry blossoms.

And sex.

Immediately, his eyes snapped open as his hand shot out to find a cold, empty space next to him. Byakuya had been gone from the bed for a while.

A feeling of foreboding dread twisted his stomach. Hoping against hope, he called out hoarsely.

"Taicho?"

His head turned to look where his hand laid on the rumpled sheet and slowly his aching eyes focused.

The hard knot in his stomach wound more tightly and an agonized grunt escaped him at the jarring sight of several jagged red streaks on the sheets.

“Oh…oh fuck, fuck FUCK!” he panted, “Taicho?”

There was a stillness as cold and bitter and empty as the day, about fifty years before, when he had first met the stoic noble captain and Byakuya had taken Rukia out of his life. But he knew with shattering certainty that it wasn’t Kuchiki Byakuya who had acted more coldly this time. Flashes of memory pierced his mind like daggers…the pained cry his omega captain had made when Renji had first thrust into his tight entrance.

_Taicho’s never ever made a sound like that…not even when As Nodt shredded him three times with his own damned bankai._

_Fuck._

Renji’s internal distress increased as he recalled the way Byakuya had lain so still and stiff beneath him as he’d taken his own pleasure twice before bothering with the noble’s pleasure.

_I thought that being with Itsuki made me a better person, but I’m just as bad as I was._

Tears burned in his eyes and threatened to leak onto his pale face, but just as they were ready to overflow, another memory interjected itself.

_Renji felt the straw he was lying on move and heard a rustle. His eyes opened slowly and focused on Itsuki’s naked back as his omega partner spread his thighs to examine himself in the better light near the shabbily curtained window of the shack they lived in. Without raising himself all of the way, the redhead crawled to join him, following the path of his eyes and cringing a little at having hurt the slighter youth._

_“S-sorry,” he apologized, “I ah…”_

_He was taken aback as Itsuki’s slim fingers ran through a mess of red hairs that half covered Renji’s face, and the slighter boy chuckled with what sounded like real affection._

_“You were sort of a beast,” Itsuki admitted, “but you were not cruel, and I could tell that you were trying very hard to be gentle. Ryoma never tried to be gentle. It was a relief to me that we didn’t resonate enough to make a baby.”_

_Renji’s breath caught and his eyes widened as Itsuki smiled down at his seed splashed belly._

_“I wonder if…”_

The redhead snapped back to reality as bone crunching realization struck.

_Oh…my…god!_

_Did…did Taicho and me make a baby last night?_

XXXXXXXXXX

You still look so pale, Tetsuya-san,” Koji sighed as he stood beside his cousin, setting Tetsuya’s clothing in place before running a brush through the waves of misbehaving black hair to smooth it, “Shouldn’t you try to rest a bit more before being up and around?”

Tetsuya’s frown deepened and he shook his head firmly.

“We may have escaped the council’s plan to have our leader impregnated by Orochi, but they will not be sitting idly about. If they do not know yet that Byakuya-sama spent last night with Abarai Renji, then they will be seeking to find him to compel him to continue the ritual. And if they do know about him spending the night with Renji-san, then they could be planning something else that we don’t want to be involved in. We need to keep Byakuya-sama safe and we need to find a way to re-establish control over the council. I cannot do that if I am lying about in bed, nursing my wounds.”

“I understand,” Koji assured him, “Please just be careful.”

The two young men looked up as Nori tapped lightly on the open guest room door, then stepped inside with Yuki Rikichi at his side.

“Nori-dono,” Tetsuya greeted the elder, beginning to bow.

“Oh, you don’t need to do that, my boy, especially not after you got me out of that untenable situation in the council room.”

“I am glad that Byakuya-sama was able to activate the charm I gave him to protect all of us,” Tetsuya answered softly.

“We would have had no protection if not for you,” Nori said firmly, “We are likely to continue to need your protection, so we must do our best to get you back to your full strength as quickly as possible. I will, of course, be able to assist with barriers and reiatsu suppression, but there is also the matter of where to go and how to keep Byakuya safe…and how to regain control of the council, but one thing at a time, eh?”

He noticed Tetsuya was giving Rikichi a curious look.

“Ah, I heard you’d met young Rikichi,” Nori went on.

“Yes,” Tetsuya affirmed, “He found me in the garden outside Byakuya-sama’s military quarters and summoned Hanataro to help with my healing. He saw me safely to Karakura Town. Rikichi-san, I am in your debt.”

“Erm,” Rikichi managed, blushing, “I ah…didn’t do that much.”

“You protected me from discovery and provided first aid that saved my life,” Tetsuya insisted.

“And,” Nori interjected, “I have noticed that this boy’s reiatsu bears a resemblance to Abarai Renji’s.”

“It does?” Tetsuya mused.

“Well, I head the boy has modeled himself after Renji for some time.”

“Renji is the reason that I became a soul reaper,” Rikichi added, “He has been a mentor to me.”

“In any case, as Byakuya’s pregnancy advances, he needs the reiatsu of a compatible alpha male to keep everything stable,” Nori continued, “I thought that since Rikichi’s reiatsu seems compatible, he could be of help in our situation, given that our leader does not wish to seek the stabilization from Renji, himself.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Tetsuya said, rubbing his chin, “And, given your idolization of Renji-san, how do you feel about being the one to stabilize Byakuya-sama?” Tetsuya asked quietly, “Would such a thing cause you to perhaps feel conflicted?”

“No,” Rikichi said solemnly, “I mean, I do idolize Renji. I look up to him. But I also serve under Kuchiki taicho and I have sworn to protect him. I take that vow very seriously and I will protect him, even if it means Renji will be angry with me…even if it means he might hate me for it.”

Tetsuya gave him an encouraging smile.

“From what I know of Renji-san, I do not think he would hate you for looking out for your leader. He might well be angry at first, but he would come to understand.”

“I guess,” Rikichi laughed nervously, “but it’s a little…”

He broke off, looking more closely at Tetsuya.

“What is it?” Nori asked, frowning, “Is something wrong, Rikichi?”

“Ah…I um,” Rikichi stammered, “I just started to feel a little strange. Tetsuya-san, your reiatsu…it’s changing.”

Tetsuya’s eyes widened and he gave Nori a stricken look. The elder moved closer to him and extended a hand towards him, sensing his reiatsu carefully for a moment.

“I don’t know how he sensed it so quickly, but he is right,” Nori warned them, “Tetsuya, you know what this means.”

Tetsuya swallowed hard and nodded.

“The ritual affected my heat cycle as well,” he said softly, “I am going into heat and there is no way to stop it. It’s too late already!”

“We should get Tetsuya somewhere safe!” Rikichi exclaimed, “Somewhere where he won’t be sensed.”

“But,” Tetsuya said anxiously, “I have been bitten…by Orochi.”

Rikichi’s eyes rounded.

“You…?”

“At one time, I belonged to him, though Byakuya-sama won the right to decide my fate. Still, Orochi will be able to follow me, unless I go where there is heavy enough reiatsu to distract him away from me. The only place I will be able to elude him is in Hueco Mundo.”

“We have to take Kuchiki taicho to Hueco Mundo?” Rikichi asked anxiously.

“No, no,” Nori said quickly, “It would not be safe for him there in his condition, but Tetsuya must go there to wait for his heat to pass.”

“Not alone!” Rikichi gasped worriedly.

“Koji can go with me,” Tetsuya assured him, “Byakuya-sama will need the two of you.”

“But we should go and speak to Byakuya right away,” Nori said sternly, “Come, we will not have long to act if we want to stay ahead of Orochi.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya slipped out of the back door of the safe house, sighing as he moved to the porch railing. Nori and Tetsuya had been making plans for his safety and that of his unborn child, and he understood the need for such plans.

Still, they felt restrictive, and he'd needed some air.

Looking out across the small lake, he sighed again. His mind slowly cleared, and he was surprised when thoughts of _that night_ came into focus.

Renji had been a constant presence at his side for some time now, as his lieutenant and the closest thing he had to a friend. There had been a measure of trust and respect between them, Byakuya hiding his status notwithstanding. He had even enjoyed having the redhead at his side.

But now...

Byakuya bit his lip and blinked rapidly as his view of the lake became blurry.

_He has surely lost all respect for me, as well as his trust in me. I deceived him. And now that he knows what I am...he will never serve under me again._

_Besides, the way he spoke of me with his friends, when he thought I couldn't hear..._

To his mortification, tears slid down his cheeks, and he unconsciously covered his stomach with his hand. If Renji had such thoughts about him, then had he really respected him in the first place?

The memories of their night together continued playing out in his mind, and he hesitated when he recalled the way Renji had strived for his pleasure.

After getting his own twice.

Still, the tender way the bigger Soul Reaper had touched him, the sweet words of his beauty... Byakuya frowned, worrying his lip with his teeth.

_I had already submitted to him, there was no need to be nice or to flatter me._

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his softly aching belly. Even if Renji had any feelings for him, that didn't mean the virile Alpha would want to be bound to him or their child. It would be better if Renji never knew about the new life they had created together.

_I will return after giving birth, and will avoid Renji at all costs. And pray our child doesn't favor him. A promotion will keep him out of harm's way and away from us._

Even decided on a course of action, Byakuya felt a soft, conflicted tremor go through him as he wondered which Renji from that night had been closer to the real one.

But before he could go any further in his consideration, quick flash steps sounded and Nori appeared with Tetsuya and Rikichi at his side.

"Byakuya, we need to leave right now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji panted as he sprinted towards Kuchiki Manor. He knew if he used flash step, he would likely throw up all over himself. He'd already combed the 6th, and in his urgency, the manor seemed like the only option. He reached the side door he used whenever he was summoned here, catching the frame as he called out hoarsely, "Matsuko?!"

The head housekeeper appeared, brushing down her apron with tension around her aged eyes.

"Oh, it's you, Ren-chan. Now's not really a good ti-"

Renji interrupted, his voice almost cracking in desperation.

"Please, Matsu, tell me you know where By-Captain Kuchiki is right now?!"

The old woman shook her head, worry deepening the lines on her face. She glanced around at the few other servants working, then came closer and took Renji's arm in a firm, trembling grip, guiding him out away from the door.

His eyes widened as the woman began speaking in a hushed, frantic whisper.

"I don't know where he's going, but he'll be going somewhere safe. He and Tetsu-chan and Head Elder Nori, along with Torio, Koji, and that sweet third seat of yours. They..." she glanced up and down the walkway before lowering her voice even further so Renji had to lean down to hear her, "..they'll be running from Orochi. That man...and the other elders...they did something awful to Byakuya-sama."

Renji damn near growled, his arm tensing under his friend's hand.

"Matsuko, what'd they do to Taicho?"

"Nori appeared here in one of Tetsu-chan's waterforms and told me what happened. They forced the onset of heat," she breathed, tears gathering in her eyes. "They were intending to _breed_ him to that snake, Orochi. When Tetsu-chan and Nori-dono tried to stop them, they attacked."

Renji felt the wind leave him as her words registered like tolling bells in his mind.

_He was set up to get pregnant...that's why he came to me, so Orochi couldn't get him. But it's not like I was much better, the way I treated him. Damn, he was probably hurt by them turning on him, and all I did was hurt him more! Damn it all!_

He forced himself to focus on the housekeeper, taking her arms gently, but firmly.

"Matsuko, you know Taicho better than anyone. Think - where would he go?"

She bit her lip. "Somewhere they wouldn't think to look for him."

Renji met her eyes, his heart pounding as he whispered, "The Rukon..."

He turned away, forcing his aching body into flash step as, once again, images of bloodied sheets came to mind. He fought the burning in his eyes and the lump in his throat, pushing himself faster as red reiatsu flickered out, searching.

_'I'm coming to find you, Taicho, and I swear I'll make this right!'_


End file.
